


the thing about dragons

by Nyodrite



Series: Ideas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: a bunch of different story ideas focusing on Charlie





	1. companion

_ You're beautiful, _ Charlie thinks as he stares. The dragon beyond the glass pays him no mind, every exhale fogging up the glass until a huffy kind of sigh makes it impossible to see.

_ That sounded wrong, _ he thinks. It sounded shaky, stuttered as if there wasn't enough air in it and suddenly he wants -  _ needs _ \- more than anything to be closer to make  _ sure _ it was alright.  _ He had to know it was okay- _

And he's there, inside the glass box with it, close enough to touch.

_ "You-..." _ It tells him, a single eye cracking open to stare at him.  _ "You are a foolish,  _ **_reckless_ ** _ hatchling. Return to your nest and leave me in  _ **_peace_ ** _." _

No one told him dragons could  _ talk _ .

“You can  _ talk? _ Nobody told me dragons could talk!” It is, perhaps, the most amazing moment in his entire  _ life _ .

It also gains the dragon's attention. It's huge head shifts away slightly, some of the graying scales on its neck flaking off with the movement, so that he's now directly before a giant eyes.  _ “So you are a Companion, then?” _

“ _ Companion _ ?” Charlie asks, sitting down and staring into the big, yellow eye. “What is that?”

_ “Humans…always so ignorant.”  _ It tells him in the same tone that tall-and-blond told Dad that he had too many kids.  _ Breeding like vermin _ tall-and-blond said, which is odd since only Fred and George came close to being born in a litter.  _ “Hatchling. What does your heart-blood-magic whisper to you about the Time of Free Skies?” _

He stops to think, even if he doesn't really  _ get _ the question, because how can he not take its question seriously? He closes his eyes in concentration but even after what  _ had _ to be an  _ hour _ he didn't feel anything talking to him. “I don't understand.” He says, because it is the truth. “What is the Time of Free Skies? And why would magic, blood or my  _ heart _ talk to me? They don't have mouths!”

_ “Truly your species has lost much since you decided to hide from you inactive brethren.”  _ It huffs and he coughs at the cloud of smoke that surrounds him due to it.  _ “Blood may whisper secrets that those before you learnt and pass their hints along, your heart may speak of things that your mind is blind to if only you can listen, and magic will sing to you the secrets of all the world if only you can learn to weave yourself into its song.” _


	2. ffxv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one where Charlie winds up royal and Noctis' older brother

“So?” Aulea asks him -  _ them _ , really, since Cor shadowed Charlie everywhere when the man was in Insomnia. Something about lacking a shield of his own - as she turns away from the mirror so he could see her properly. “How do I look?”

She looked beautiful, her dress a inky black color with small flecks of blue that matched the color of her eyes. The bits of blue, he saw when she smoothed down he front, shimmered and twinkled as the fabric moved and it was almost like someone pulled a bit of the night sky and made a dress out of it. The hair that would normally be her bangs were pulled back and twisted into a braid that came together at the back, doing some complicated thing hidden behind a blue hair clip shaped like a flower that somehow kept the braids in place yet let the rest fall and blend into the mass of curls the rest of her hair had been made into.

Even with only two colors, Aulea was beautiful and he told her.

“You have poison in your veins.” Charlie said, nodding firmly to himself in agreement with his own compliment, a beat after Cor’s own “Nice”.

Her brows furrowed, in that way the tend to do when he spoke. 

( _ “There’s nothing wrong with you and you’re definitely not stupid,”  _ Bill murmured from a lifetime away.  _ “You just think a bit different. Which is fine, no one thinks the same way, but it does mean that sometimes things don’t quite add up for the other person. Just be patient and try to explain a little more when that happens.” _

_ “If they do not wait for more?”  _ he remembers asking back.

And Bill’s face had hardened, there was a shadow of their father in the expression that echoed when he found out that Charlie had been cursed, at the question.  _ “Then leave. If they won’t wait then they’re not worth talking to.” _ )

Aulea always waited, though. And even  _ when _ she prodded for answers, she was always kind in doing so. “Poison?”

“ _ Mm _ .” He hummed, using the silence the two gave him to figure out how to word the explanation.  “Colorful things are beautiful." He says then pauses, blinking because she is wearing only two colors and this might be an insult. She doesn't seem offended though, so he starts again. "Colorful things are beautiful. Colorful things are poison, too - through touch, or eating it, or breathing it or it biting you. Though that is venom, technically."

Charlie cuts off, aware he is off track even though it  _ is _ true that a creature biting would make it venom not poison. He starts again. “Colorful things are beautiful. Colorful things are poison, too.” He says, giving them to two halves before the obvious conclusion. “ _ Poisonous things are beautiful _ . And you have poison in your veins. It is the very blood that your heart moves with every beat.”

He strays again but, even if he wants to start again to make it more clear - more  _ concise _ , he continues talking. “Poison is in your veins and poison is beautiful. You are very much beautiful,  _ always always always _ **_always_ ** ." He repeated for emphasis, paused then added, "You can also very much protect yourself."


	3. an alternate scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein most of the idea is in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get into the habit of imagining an alternate scenario. By posing such 'imagine if' questions...we can distance ourselves from the frames, cues, anchors and rhetoric that might be affecting us. - Noreena Hertz

There is a letter, made of parchment and sealed with wax and addressed to _him_ , but Charlie's attention is on the owl that delivered it.

 _Great Horned Owl_ is the species that a part of him - the part that latches onto things and digs in and _obsesses_ , the part that drives him to get as much information as humanly possible about whatever topic he is focused on at the time, the part that spent all of a week absolutely enthralled by owls before moving onto foxes - provides. That same part also wells up in confusion because this particular species, not even native to the UK, is a nocturnal one that requires a lot of food which means that it couldn't afford to waste energy delivering _letters_ during the _day_ when it should be used for _hunting_ at _**night**_.

He's a bit concerned for it and somewhat indignant that it is being forced against it's natural inclinations to deliver a  _letter_ of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i have started a new au featuring muggleborn Weasley, except not all of them have magic and there is peripheral worldbuilding happening in my mind
> 
> such as:
> 
> \- Molly being an unknowing Squib whose parents gave her away to the orphanage, one or both of her brothers may still be alive
> 
> \- the Weasleys were always a muggle family and way back when, around the time the Statue of Secrecy was developed, a Weasley child was saved by a Diggory patriarch who knew healing magics while a Lovegood Seer warned the farming family of the harsh winter to come and thus saved the lives of many who'd have otherwise perished. In turn the Weasleys covered for their neighbors when witch hunts brewed in the village and sold them goods that they couldn't buy themselves - due to the Wizarding World not yet being completely self-sufficient and threat of witch hunters.
> 
> This trifecta alliance carries onto the present day, though it no longer takes the form it once did.
> 
> .
> 
> poor charlie does not have dragons to obsess over and focus in on so he runs through obsessions because they're all interesting but none of them quite fit
> 
> .
> 
> charlie. percy. george. ron - those are the magical weasleys --- yes, only one twin is magical
> 
> [Separating the twins is a crime  
> But imagine, Lee making friends with George and he knows he has a twin but then he meets Fred and ho boy George has a twin shenanagins  
> Shenaigines must happen  
> How does this affect the war]
> 
> maybe, but i see it as the most likely way to make technomancy a possibility because they would absolutely figure out how to be a part of their twins' lives - magic not working around technology doesn't even factor  
> also, mad scientist fred??? i need?  
> bold of you to assume i've planned that far ahead
> 
> [Oh boy Fred coming at things from the muggle side and George from the magic  
> I like to imagine Magic or Truth or whomever the fucketh is In Charge of the hp universe just kinda being blindsided by these kids and being absolutely delighted by it]


End file.
